WHAT'S UP TIGERLILY
by Willow4
Summary: Okay,so this is my first Evolution fan fic and I really don't have much of an I dea where this is going.So please read and review and I'll take it from there. >*+*


  
Note:The characters in this story are NOT mine...they are just...borrowed.Okay,so one of them is mine...anyway.Here comes the Lawyer speak..  
  
The characters and events depicted in this story are fictitional.Any similarity to actual people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
  
This story is protected under the laws of The United States, other Countries, and most Federation Planets.Unauthorized duplication,distrobution,Exhibition,or Copy-cut-and pasting may or may not result in civil liability,criminal prosecution,exhile to a foreign planet,your DNA being erased as well as all your life history and then being replaced with an actual criminal's, and The Wrath of The Tall Man.  
  
  
WHAT'S UP TIGERLILY  
By: Willow *+*  
  
The slight figure moved with stealthy ease through the moonlit hallway. For the hundredth time that night she checked her watch. 2:00 am,still plenty of time to get done and get out.  
  
"Okay,I'm in the main hall," she whispered into the small headset currently confining her dark locks. "Where to from here?"  
  
"There should be a large set of double doors directly in front of you," an older woman's voice replied. "Go through them."  
  
The young girl nodded in reply, even though the person on the other end wouldn't be able to see the gesture, and crept slowly forward. Her black garb was designed to help her blend into the shadows, but she still felt too exposed in the vast hallway. Glancing cautiously about she eased in closer to the wall, her huge feline ears flicking rapidly forward and back as the tip of her long furry tail twitched nervously. She didn't like this one bit.The woman had rescued her from her solitary life,even brought her to America and she was determined to repay her kindness.But this was a little extreme.  
  
With a sigh she grasped the doornob,cringing as the treacherous hinges groaned open.Checking first to make sure the coast was clear,she ducked inside.  
  
"Okay,what next?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The professor awoke with a start.He was sensing the thoughts of a stranger in the house.They felt nervouse,but not jumbled or fearful.He also sensed the distant presence of an advisary he was beginning to get to know very well.Cautousely he probed deeper.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Logan....Logan wake up," The scruffy mutant awoke with a start. "Logan."  
  
"I'm up,I'm up,"Logan protested,holding his head groggily. "You know I hate it when you do that."  
  
"I apologize Logan," the Professors telepathic voice informed. "But it appears that we have an unexpected visitor,"  
  
Logan was out of bed in an instant ,clad in nothing but his pajama bottoms he stormed for the door.  
"Mystique," He growled,claws extending as he voiced his enemy's name.  
"No,Logan wait.It's not Mystique."Logan paused ,doorknob still in hand as he waited for the Professor to finally get to the point. "But I feel that she is behind this.It appears that a young girl has breached our defenses and found her way into the main hall."  
  
"Well,what does she want,"Logan was quickly losing patience.He was all geared up to do some serious but kickin' and now it appeared that that wouldn't be the case after all.  
  
" I'm not sure.I'm going to try to contact her,but just incase she won't listen I might need you to step in and help pursuade her."  
  
Great,"Logan replied sarcastically as he withdrew his claws and stomped through the door.  
  
"And Logan,...be gentle."  
  
A half smirk painted the gruff man's lips as he made his way down the stairs. "Aren't I always?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The sound of creaking hinges didn't escape Kurt's sensitive ears.Like a shot he was out of bed and heading towards the door.Cautousely,he cracked it open so that he could peak through unnoticed.In the dim light there was still no mistaking Logan's bulky form descending the steps.Something definitely up.Logan usually slept like a log until well into the morning.Well he wasn't about to be left out on all the fun.  
  
*BAMF *  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  



End file.
